


Worked It Out

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a sequel to my other Rarl fic called 'Working things out' it picks up from there and is pretty much just fluffy awkward happy teenage boys having sex. Because I wanted it to be realistic. </p><p>So please don't read if you don't enjoy underage teens doing sexual things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hot damn though. I didn't want to do any penetration for their first time. I do want them going all the way so I will be working on that. While I work on the other promts I got!
> 
> Also if anyone has any ideas for other possible fics regular or smutty let me know in thr comments. 
> 
> Also feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!

His head was spinning, nothing else mattered but what was happening right now. Ron's mouth on his neck, teeth on his skin making him shiver all over. The only thing stopping them from being completely naked was the thin fabric of their boxers. Though they left little to the imagination, their erections tenting their underwear. That was until Carl was pressing down on Ron, it was more of a reflex. A moan slipping past his lips at the same time, he can almost feel Ron grinning again his throat. He wants to say something, to swatt him, anything. But he can't, he's lost to the feeling of their embarrassingly hard lengths pressed together now.

Ron's hips tilting up ever so slightly as both of them moaning this time. "Wow." Carl mumbles, his hand running down the other boys side. Slim fingers grasping his hip, before rolling his own hips lightly. It makes Ron buck up, back arching as he made a whimpering sound. Carl found he liked that, moving to roll his hips again but with a bit more pressure. 

"Ahh... Carl." Ron's voice gasps through the heavy breathing. Which had been the primary sound in the room for the past couple of minutes.

Pulling back Carl looks down at Ron, his red face and swollen lips. Blue hues soften as Ron looks back at him. Feeling the other boys hand trailing down his back until it got to his ass. Ron's fingers roughly gripping the tender flesh and it makes Carl's hips jerk forward. His eyes fluttering but not before spotting the smirk on the older boys lips.

"Have you done this before?" Carl mumbles his question into Ron's neck. Lips trailing over his pulse point to his ear, where his teeth nip at the other boys earlobe. 

There is a whine before his head was shaking, "No... I seen porn though." Carl blinks before pulling back to look at Ron again. Sighing as he felt Ron's hands still gripping his cheeks.

"What was it like?" Carl questions, focusing on the other boys face again. "You're seriously asking me that right now?" Carl frowns at him, "I never seen it." He admits with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

Ron presses his lips together for a minute, "I don't know, they got naked and touched each other. They seemed to enjoy it, I guess we'll just figure it out. It has to be kind of like masturbating." Carl makes a face before looking away. Ron furrowed his brows, "You know what that is right?" Carl shakes his head no.

"You never... shit." Ron chuckles softly, to which Carl frowned and swatting at his chest. "Don't laugh at me!" Ron grunts and laughs a bit more, "I'm not I swear. It's just a little funny." Carl narrowed his eyes at the other boy before sitting back a bit more. "What is?"

"That you are so... I don't know. Always so confident and taking charge. Then this... it's just funny." He shrugs.

Carl's frown deepens, moving his hand then. Trailing it over Ron's chest and stomach, even dipping lower to run his hand over the other boys cock. It was still concealed in his underwear but the action got the job done. Ron gasps and his hips buck up into Carls palm. 

"Damn."

Carl smirks, proud of the reaction he got. Hand still moving up and down over it, fingers slightly curling. He may not know what to do per say, but he knew he could figure it out and he wasn't about to let Ron win.

Ron groans a bit a hand moving down to wrap around Carl's hand that was stroking him. Curling his hand to make Carl grip harder. He moans and buck's his hips up into their hand, "Ah -hh." He says with a shiver. The sight of the other boy has Carl flushing deeper as a sticky wet spot forms on the front of his boxers.

Without thinking about it much Carl swats Ron's hand away so he could tug his boxers down. Blue hues hesitate before actually looking down at Ron's now exposed member. He gasps a bit at the sight, he had one of course but it was so different still. So intimate, he breaths out before wrapping his hand around him. It makes the other boy start to writhe around.

His length hot and heavy in his palm and Carl could feel his mouth go dry before it was suddenly flooded with saliva. Carl is careful to stroke him like before, figuring Ron would like it. And he's right, Ron moans again. His body twiching as he tried to thrust up into Carl's hand.

"Oh man, that feels good." Ron's voice is huskier then before and it makes goosebumps rise over his neck. 

Carl's eyes flicker up to the older boys face then, "Yeah?" He questions, managing a smirk. Ron meets his gaze before rolling his eyes and huffing a laugh. "Only you could look so smug right now." He comments in a breathy tone. It only makes his smirk grow. 

He applies pressure, moving to stroke him a bit quicker. Becoming more comfortable with touching him, with doing this for him. "Hey... could you try putting your mouth on it?" Ron asks and it makes Carl pause, "Why? Wouldn't that be... weird?" 

"I saw it before, they seemed to enjoy it." Ron says with a shrug, though Carl frowns. "I'm not a porn star, Ron." Carl can feel Ron shiver when he says his name. So he runs his hand up to the tip, which was sticky wet like his boxers. Fingertips running over the head, spreading around the wetness. Ron's body twiches and he moans again. Mumbling things Carl couldn't understand. 

"You don't have too." Ron finally gets out, knowing he would be happy just with this.

Carl looks over Ron's face still skeptical about the whole putting his mouth on it thing. 

"I'll try." He finally says, shifting back a bit. His free hand bracing himself up as he leaned forward. Bringing his face close to Ron's cock, though he simply stares at it for a long moment. Ron shifts, 

"You really don--" Ron was cut off by Carl suddenly licking over his tip. His eyes widening, Carl figuring the 'like a band aid' metaphor would work best now to get things going. 

Carl pulls back a bit, swallowing a few times. Ron pears down at him, "What's wrong?" He questions spotting the slightly sour look on the other boys face. "Kind of tastes gross." He admits before shrugging. 

Bringing his mouth down again he licks over his tip once more. The taste of his pre-cum not as bad at the first time. So he runs his tongue down the shaft a bit, stopping where his hand was still wrapped around the base. Ron shudders as Carls tongue travels back up and his lips come down to give at experimental suck.

Ron whines and arches a bit before turning his head away. Suddenly embarrassed by it, hands gripping the sheets below him. "Damn." He mumbles out and Carl takes that as a good sign. He carefully takes in more and sucks again, his tongue slipping over the slit at the same time.

Ron can feel his inner thighs start to shake. Carl takes in a bit more, stopping when he got the entire head in his mouth. It was pretty much as far as he could go without gagging. So he stayed there, carefully sucking and licking. 

It wasn't until Carl pulled off to breath and lick over the shaft once more. That Ron reached down to push at Carl's head, "St-- stop."

Carl pulled back with a bit of suprise, "Did I do something wrong?" He questions worry passing through him. Though Ron shakes his head, moving to look down at the younger boy again, "No, come back up here." He motions towards his face.

With a nod Carl crawls back up, moving between Ron's thighs once more. Once he was hovering Ron grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. It was rough and a bit sloppy, but it didn't matter. As Ron was now pressing his tongue into Carl's mouth, which causes Carl to moan.

Ron keeps the kiss that way, their tongues fighting for dominance. Which Carl won, though it didn't matter as Ron's hands were running down Carl's chest and pausing at his waist. Though not for long, soon fingers were slipping into the waistband of his boxers. Pushing them down as Ron nipped at Carl's bottom lip. To which Carl moan again, louder this time and his body twiched almost violently.

With his boxers now pushed down Ron wrapped his hand around Carl's length. It makes Carl pull back to gasp for a breath, "God, you're so sensitive." Carl was beyond being able to blush anymore so he simply whimpers in response. Feeling Ron's slightly rough hand moving up and down stroking him he nearly collapsed on the other boy.

He never felt something that felt so nice, never thought he ever would. Bright blues blink open to look down at Ron, his expression was torn between so many different emotions. It was hard for Ron to figure it out, which made his stomach flutter.

Carl says nothing however, he leans in to brace himself on his forearm. His other hand slipping between them, wrapping carefully around both of their lengths. Ron makes a small sound and bucks up before following Carl's lead. Wrapping his hand around their lengths, both of them moaing out and start to thrust into the tight circle they created with their hands.

A few moments of heavy breathing between kisses and their hips trying to find a pace that worked for both of them. Carl is suddenly scratching at the sheets as his moans become louder. His stomach clenching as he felt his body go hot and cold. "R- Ron." He breaths and Ron uses his free hand to cup Carl's head. 

He wanted to see the look on Carl face when he came. Carl's hips move unevenly now, short and quick. His hand squeezing their cocks together, tighter then before. And without warning he was coming, a loud throaty groan echoing out in the room. His body tense before shaking almost violently. Ron groans in turn, eyes glued to the screwed up lustful expression on the other boys face. Feeling hot rops of come on his stomach and chest make him shiver.

Ron's hand still stroking basically milking Carl without realizing he was doing it. Carl shudders before practically slumping on the older boy. Ron's hand now wrapped around his length which was still painfully hard between them. He didn't mind finishing himself off, he was already so close. But with Carl laying on him there was little room to do that.

"Carl." Ron says with a bit of a whine, pressure building uncomfortably within him. "You need to... Carl." He uses his free hand to nudge Carl, hoping he would get the point.

Carl made a small sound before sitting up, back on his knees. Looking down at Ron's red face, seeing sweat beading on his forehead and templates. His hair matted to his hot skin. It took a moment to let his eyes trail down his naked chest, seeing his cum starting to dry on his pale skin. He wasn't snapped out of his daze until Ron let out a breathy, "Thanks." And Carl's hues went further down to witness Ron jerking himself off.

Now free from his daze Carl leaned down. Darting his tongue out to lick at Ron's leaking tip. It was a bit awkward, and he bumped Ron's hand a few times but it worked. Ron was shaking and thrusting up into his own hand. And it wasn't until Carl managed to suck at Ron's tip did he finally come. 

Carl jerks back away when he feels it hit the corner of his mouth and trail over his cheek. Blue hues wide as he watched Ron come undone. His seamen hitting his stomach while also coming down to add to the mess Carl had made on Ron's stomach.

When Ron's hand fell away Carl came back down over him. His lips connecting with every inch of skin he could reach. His chest and neck and shoulders. Sliding his chest along Ron's their mess mixing together and practically gluing them together. Ron chuckles and rubs tired hands up Carl's sides, passing over his neck. Fingers wiping away the cum on Carl's face as he kisses him still. 

"That was great." Ron manages to say, coming down slowly from his high. Carl pulls back to smirk down at Ron. 

Ron raised his brow, staring up at Carl who looked like he was glowing. Obviously radiating happiness and it filled him with such pride. That mingled with his own blossoming happiness. It had been a while since he felt like this, and he nearly wanted to cry. 

"What?" Ron finally asks when Carl continues to stare a him with a doopy expression. "I'm happy we worked it out." With that Ron chuckles and moves to tug Carl into a sweet, tender kiss.

"Me too."


End file.
